Various power tools, including corded electric, cordless electric and pneumatic tools are well-known. Examples of such tools include, but are not limited to, drills, drill drivers, impact wrenches, grease guns and the like. Many of these tools have a pistol style housing generally including a tool body defining a head portion with a handle depending therefrom, but other form factors can be used.
In the past, investment casting titanium hammer cases have been used for impact wrenches such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,680 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0161243, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.